Events
by Noc007
Summary: Her life wasn't much different than the others, after all, she's a witch...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone that you know. Just those that you don't.

**Authors note:** So I have finally once again decided to take upon writing another Harry Potter fanfic. I already have the plotline, so I'm very likely to finish this story. The story will be written in the POV of the character. This hasn't been beta'd. Helpful criticism is always appreciated while flames are not; of course I can't stop anyone from doing that, oh well :o)

* * *

**Prologue  
**

**.:&:.  
**

Rain was pounding against the window pane as I stared down at the empty street below; the roads slippery with the fresh water that fell from above. A small movement caught my attention. A small figure quickly ran across the street into the neighbor's front yard. It was just a cat or perhaps a dog, doing what is perfectly normal: avoiding the rain.

As my eyes stared at the spot that the creature had disappeared into, I wondered about the time. I was pretty sure it was past midnight, for we had arrived at nearly eleven and since then… well, time, I should say, ceased to exist. Normally I would still be laying in bed and not dressed in the clothes that I had worn when I entered this home. A slight sound originated from the darkness behind me but it was not a unfamiliar noise.

I glanced over my shoulder to see him laying there, fast asleep and obviously unaware that I wasn't sleeping beside him. It was October when it first happened, but I was sure enough not to turn what was going on between us into something serious. I was pretty sure he thought the same, and rightfully so considering his relationship status.

That first time, after awhile of being sly about the flirtations, we both had known what we were about to get ourselves into. Yet, we went ahead. That one night stand had slowly turned into many secret meetings between us. I seriously didn't bother to think about why he had continued but I just merely followed the wave, it was much better than fighting against it.

Turning away from the window, I walked toward the cloak that was thrown upon the chair. Picking it up, I checked for my wand and I was surprised to not feel it within the cloak's pockets. Cursing under my breath, I quickly looked around the dark room. Right, as if I would have any luck finding it within the darkness. I couldn't leave it behind for it would look very much unlike me, being who I was.

I then remembered that he had taken it away from me before I had the chance to cast the spell that we always used to protect ourselves. It was a risk but he challenged me to it. I could not step away from such a challenge at that moment. Perhaps, if I wasn't in such a tantalizing situation, I would have reconsidered such an offer.

Walking over to where I had last seen his clothes, I noticed a shine from an unknown light source. It was his wand and right beside it was my own. Taking it, I quickly walked over to my cloak and placed it within the pocket. The rain had stopped but I was sure it was still sprinkling, thankfully I had brought my hooded cloak with me.

As I opened the door, I turned for one last glance at the occupied bed. It would be nice of me to tell him that I was leaving but how could I possibly disturb such a handsome man from his sleep? Actually, I wasn't really acting like myself throughout this whole experience so it wouldn't and shouldn't be a surprise to him.

**.-.-.-.-.**

The grandfather clock that stood by the entrance into his home read three-seventeen and only in a couple of hours will he wake up, and notice me missing. Closing the door behind me, I stepped into the empty street. As I had guessed the rain was only sprinkling now, but it was still heavy enough for me to have my hood up.

Someone like myself would have Apparated themselves to their front porch but instead I opted to just walk there. Well, only because my flat was a couple of blocks away.

As I walked down the street I couldn't help but think what exactly had led me down the road I had taken when it comes to my life. It was a selfish act, I knew that enough, but it wasn't with some guy. This was someone who I had known since I'd last attended Hogwarts and he was not exactly a nice guy to start with.

Funny thing is, this was being kept a secret. Not even my best friend knew. I can say that I had done this, in the beginning, out of spite even though none of us had gotten hurt. The spite was being aimed at a guy, a friend, who I had as of months ago - before all this - started viewing him more than a friend. Of course, after revealing my feelings for him, he had shot me down to put it simply.

It's alright though because he had no idea that I was secretly seeing a guy that he knew himself was bad news. He is still a friend and sees me that way, and repeatedly assures me he will keep doing so. Now he is seeing a friend of mine, and we're not exactly close, but it's still a friend. If I wasn't the one experiencing this, I would have thought the whole thing to be interesting.

It is, after all, another event in my life.

One that would be added amongst the many.

* * *

**A/N:** The following chapters after this one will consist about her life up to this point. So in other words, it'll be backtracking to her first day and so on. So leave a review if you can, whether you enjoyed reading this or not, you know it'll be appreciated :o)


	2. Chapter 1: Home is where the heart is

**Chapter 1: **

**Home is where the heart is  
**

**.:&:.  
**

Saria Diggory is the name my parents had given me. From what I remembered, my mother had wanted to name me Sara but my father wanted something whimsical. So my dear mother decided to just drop an "i" into her favorite name. The results were well taken and unique. Of course along with it meant that my name was often mispronounced; I always have to correct them or I will be hearing _Sa-riih-ah_ when in fact it is pronounced as _Sah-riah_. My brother, who was named Cedric, has the name which is much easier to pronounce unless, of course, you pronounced it "Kedric" which was rare. It was my father who had chosen that name for his son, said he heard it from some Muggle and the name just stuck.

My parents always wanted to have a boy and a girl and from what I have learned, they would have continued having babies until there was at least a girl and a boy in the crew. I wasn't sure whether they were kidding or not. Fortunately for them they had one of each gender right after each other. They said that Cedric had no clue where I had come from even though it was an expected reaction from a three year old boy.

Unlike some families you come to hear about, there was no sibling jealousy when I arrived. From what I heard from my father, Cedric was always around, although usually he was occupied in his own stuff, yet managing to watch over me as I slept. If I cried, he would automatically bring a pacifier even though that wasn't necessarily the thing I might have needed at that time. My mother had joked that he had become my personal servant, bringing anything he thought I needed and wanted. In the end, he had become what my parents wanted him to be, a big brother who watched over his younger sister.

By the time that I turned seven I was on my own, or well, that is what I wanted. I really didn't want Cedric to watch over me while I played with my friends whenever I went on my little "adventures". Of course my parents wanted him to keep an eye out for me although every once in a while he complained that I was capable of defending myself if something happened. I believed it, but of course I was a young kid, and what do young kids know?

Now when it came to schooling that our mother gave us, then that is a whole different matter. I would rather go to Cedric for help than my mother or father. Once in a while he would "help me" but he usually told me that it was best if I learned it for myself. So reluctantly, I did, and honestly, I'm now quite thankful for that.

It was on my eleventh birthday that I received what I wanted and what my parents wanted as well. That's pretty odd, isn't it? But then again I really didn't know that. They, my parents, had thrown a birthday party for me. Friends and families included. It was nothing extravagant, well, it was for me but then again I was only a kid. I had the cake and the candies and everything that goes with a birthday party. It was the gifts that I was looking forward to. Especially so when I saw a large and quite rectangular shaped gift sitting amongst the others.

I had always clued Cedric that I wanted my own broom so I wouldn't have to borrow his. He had two, one that he used when he was around my age and another that he currently used. Of course, his newest one was more powerful than the older one. Why did I want one? Well, besides the fact that I would be able to fly practically wherever I wanted. Mostly it was because I enjoyed playing Quidditch with the kids in town.

Gifts were normally reserved to be opened at the end of the party and that is what I had done. The rectangular shaped gift happened to be the broom I wanted after all. The most surprising thing was that it was not the amateur brooms you saw usually kids my age using. With my brother's help, my parents had purchased one that was only a knot away from my brothers' broom. In other words, the broom was all that I wanted at that time. As for the other gifts, well, they just happened to be right for a girl who was turning eleven. It was after the guests have left that a letter came from an unknown owl. The letter had landed above my broom which I was then still admiring.

"It's a bit late to be receiving letters, don't you think?" I asked across the room to where Cedric was sitting; a book of Quidditch prepped open on his lap.

"Unless its from some relative…" he trailed, curiously looking at the letter I was holding.

I think by then he had an idea what the letter was about.

"It's from Hogwarts!" I exclaimed.

It was the school that my brother was currently attending and the school that my parents had attended themselves, so you can pretty much think how exciting it was for a eleven year old. As you might already have guessed, this was quite a big deal. It was also the moment that both my parents had gone and told me about their experience in Hogwarts. I wasn't much into lectures at that time but seeing that I was about to attend Hogwarts in a month, well, it was just downright exciting.

The following weekend we all went to Diagon Alley to pick up the required materials that a "first year" needed. Cedric came along as well, since he needed to pick up a few new books for his fourth year. I have been to Diagon Alley plenty of times yet every time that I went there it was just as exciting.

"I might be trying out for Quidditch this year," Cedric said as he led me toward the Quidditch shop while my parents stayed two shops down at the bookshop.

"Do you think I'll be able to try out myself?" I asked, trying to keep up with my brother's pace.

He smiled as he looked down at me, because I was just as short as any eleven year old is. "Well, not this year but you might try your second year."

"Do you think I'm good?" I asked as we stopped in front of the window display of the shop.

"I've seen you play with the other kids, you are pretty good. So I'll say yes."

I smiled up at him as I stared into the shop, which I was not surprised to see that it was not empty but contrary to it.

* * *

**A/N:** I've decided that since this story won't necessarily be a lengthy one; I'll be updating more frequently. Funny thing is (or not, depending whether you like this story), I have a sequel already brewing (I'll need to flesh it out, so to speak).With all that said, review if you can!


	3. Chapter 2: Witches and Wizards

**Chapter 2:  
Witches and Wizards**

**.:&:.**

Before I had arrived for my first day in school; I heard from my brother and parents that you got to be sorted into one of the four Houses. They where considered to be Houses because they were your "adopted" family while you stayed the whole year in school. That's something that I found intriguing back then.

Both my father and brother had been sorted into Hufflepuff while my mother was in Gryffindor back in their time. So naturally, I had believed I would have been sorted into one of those two. I was wrong; I was placed in Ravenclaw which just happened to sport my favorite colors. If it weren't for a friend that I had practically grown up with, I would have felt quite nervous and shy being around strangers. In that same evening Cedric had congratulated me on the variety I would be adding to our family.

Back home, while my mother had helped me pack, she told me of the room that I would be sharing with the other girls my age. On her time, she remembered sharing the room with three other girls, she included herself as the fourth. A round-belly stove was in the middle that was always kept burning at night, warming up the room as they slept. There was a bathroom on the second level of the girls' dormitories. This was the place where every girl, no matter what year, always shared. Of course, her room was decorated with red and yellow colors being that she was a Gryffindor. She assured me that I would be having the same things, different colors perhaps but still the same. Good thing I knew that beforehand for the lavatories were _indeed _on the second floor of the dormitories.

Unlike my mother, I shared the dorm with four other girls, excluding myself and my best friend at that time, Lisa Turpin. Amongst the girls, there was one that stood out and that happened to be Cho Chang.

I supposed the only reason why she stood out, besides the fact that she was Oriental, is that she was the only daughter amongst us who already had siblings. Not only that but she also happened to be rich. She needn't tell us; her belongings had practically yelled it out. It was then that my eleven year old mind told me that I should be her friend. Surprising enough, she was nice and likeable and she had become everyone's friend in our dorm.

It was within that week, well to be precise the second day, that we all found what each House meant. Yeah, there was the song that the Sorting Hat had sang for us but there was another side to it. Each House represented a personality that the students who were sorted into had.

For Gryffindors it was courage and stubbornness and the fact that they'll go that extra mile to help their love ones and friends. Now that description really fit my mother. Hufflepuffs, happened to be those who were friendly and easy going with life. They also happened to be the ones that rarely ever stood out. I had commented back then that my brother was a Hufflepuff and he was great. They wanted to know as to how, so I told them. In the end he was basically a perfect description for a Hufflepuff.

Slytherin's were those who looked out for themselves; quite ambitious and wouldn't really care who they stepped on to reach the top. I wouldn't know about that, though one of the girls in our group said it was true since she recalled an event in the train on our way to Hogwarts. As for Ravenclaws, we were the smart ones. The bookworms, witty, intelligent and all the same adjectives. Some of the girls I was with really didn't have an opinion about that but what did one expect?

Classes were just like what mother had explained to me before I had left for Hogwarts. This is where Cedric came to my mind when he told me I should work it "on my own". I have to say that classes weren't all that bad as some in the train had stated it to be; they have heard otherwise from their older siblings and everyone know how that goes.

For my very first classes I had in the following order: Potions, Defense against the dark arts, Herbology, Broom flying, and Charms. Of course they weren't all in the same day but they were in that particular order. Of all those classes, Potions was the hardest but I saw it as a challenge; especially so with the Professor that was teaching us.

Everyone in our common room had an opinion about Professor Snape. Not only was he peculiarly looking but he also happened to have been vying for the job position that Professor Quirrel had at that time which was Defense against the Dark arts also known as DADA. I didn't really have an opinion about him after the first week of class and those after it. He was tough, yes, but isn't that supposed to be a part of an ingredient to succeed? I thought so but others thought differently.

The news had traveled around, back when we where in the Hogwarts Express, that Harry Potter himself was on board. Everyone on this side of the Wizarding world knew about him. It is said that he had survived one of the unforgivable curses thrown at him by "He-who-must-not-be-named". Back then that is how _he_ was referred as. The only person I knew who would call him by his name was Hermione, but I'll tell you more about her later.

He was the Dark Lord for those who believed only "Pure Bloods" should live and those who weren't be cast or better off killed. Harry Potter's mother happened to be born from Muggle parents which, by their terms, was just as bad. So his parents were killed off only leaving, then one year old, Harry to die. Not only did Harry survived but he "killed" him. They said that the spot that the curse had hit had turned into a lightening scar. A vivid reminder of what he had gone through. In any case that meant that Harry Potter was as famous as the Weird sisters, a popular band back then.

I haven't seen him up till the time they had sorted us. I have seen the boy but never thought him to be Harry Potter. He was sorted into Gryffindor. To be honest he wasn't that interesting looking. But I'll be lying if I said I wasn't one of the people who observed him whenever he walked back. After all, he did defeat Voldemort without him knowing so.

It was a month later that Cedric had informed me he had tried out for Seeker for Quidditch. It was just a day later that he was given the position. Quidditch, as I already have told you happened to have been at that time my favorite. So of course I was excited about it and for him. Not only was it both of us but the majority of the school as well.

I found out that on our Quidditch team, the players that represented Ravenclaw, had a student that was going to graduate this year from Hogwarts. That player happened to fill the Seeker position, so I wasn't exactly so sure. Whenever I had practiced at home with Cedric, I would usually be the Keeper. Yet I had a whole year ahead of me to practice and that is what I happened to have done.

It had only taken me a whole two months to get used to the schedule that Hogwarts provided. There where a couple of times were Lisa and I would get lost trying to find a class but eventually we did. I didn't mind the feeling because it was an adventure of sorts. What I didn't enjoy was the fact that I arrived late to class; that's something I dreaded, arriving to class late and missing whatever information the Professors had given out.

It was on October that something big had happened and by that in which everyone in school knew about. A troll had been let loose upon the school's grounds; Dumbledore, our Headmaster of that time, had quickly ordered us to our common rooms. It was the following day that a rumor started going around that Harry himself had defeated the troll in the girls lavatories down the hall. An interesting place to defeat a huge creature, I tell you, but that is where Hermione supposedly had been when it happened. Give a week or two before you saw her be around Harry and one of the Weasley boy's as I knew him back then. So there must be some truth to the rumor.

Was there anything to remind me of my first year in Hogwarts? Yes and No. Yes, because my brother was made Seeker for his team. Yes, because I made more friends outside of Ravenclaw. Yes because I enjoy the challenges of having to do something and be good at it in the end. No because well… Alright, I can't say nothing negative of sorts. It was my first year and by then I was looking forward to my upcoming years.

Now that I look back, my first year though uneventful in the sense of excitement and intrigue, was the calmest of the seven years I've attended in Hogwarts.

If only I had known the kind of whirlwind I would soon been in…

I would have at least prepared myself.

* * *

**  
A/N:** First of all, I'll like to thank those who have reviewed. It had certainly made my day! Also, I'll like to make a quick point that this story hasn't been beta'd so it's likely that there'll be a mistake or two (or more...) but I really tried to catch them, honestly. 

As you have read, I had made Cho be in the same year as Saria's, even though she's supposed to be a year older than her but for the story sake, I have decided to have her in the same year. Even though Harry had his first brush with Voldemort this year, not everyone in the school knew about it, hence her not mentioning anything. I will also mention that I'll be tweaking some facts concerning with the original storyline (mostly with some characters) but not enough to make a difference.

I'll also like to point out that this story won't exactly be day by day of her life, because as you have read so far, Saria is recalling the moments, those that are worth remembering or in this case, mentioning about. Yes, there'll be future dialogue with others in the upcoming chapters.

With all that said, Hope you enjoyed the chapter and as you all know, reviews are always appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 3: The First Bitter Taste

**Chapter 3: **

**The First Bitter Taste **

**  
**

**.:&:.  
**

Of all the people that I had known, half of them had said they weren't proud of their families. Ask them their reasons and all of them were practically the same. I was the other half; I loved mine.

I loved them deeply; I was close to each one of them. They where the ones who I always wanted to be around with, even as crazy as that sounds considering my age. After all, how many twelve year olds said that?

They weren't boring and much less embarrassing. Why should they be? My mother worked in a shop, a co-owner of the _Gladrags Wizardwear _which happened to be in Hogsmeade. My father worked in the Ministry of Magic; it is the equivalent of the United States Government as I later came to learn. He worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Both were decent professions and I can say that we _did _live in a comfortable lifestyle. As for Cedric, well, he was just Cedric; an awesome brother at that.

We where there for one another. Sure, we had the occasional arguments that any other family has. Sure, I had my share of fights with Cedric which usually ended up as a laughing matter. Of course there were the times where I will shut myself away from the three of them for a silly tantrum (usually involving them not being fair or so I thought back then ). I suppose, No, I _was_ blessed to have such a wonderful family that I had cherished.

One thing my mother always taught me was to be humble, no matter how rich in any area you were in. There were many things she'd told me; advices that came in handy at a girl my age. We weren't only mother and daughter, but friends. If it wasn't that Lisa was already occupying the title of best friend, I would have said she was the one. Nonetheless, she was the perfect person. That's how I saw her. I'm not being biased about it just because she's my mother, but because she really was. There are so many examples that not even a sheet of parchment would be able to contain the reasons.

I suppose the one thing that did stood out the most was her beauty. It's awkward for me to say that but it was true. The pictures that I still have of her proves it; my memory might falter over time but that's one thing that'll prove me right. Her dark brown hair was always worn in that motherly fashion; once in a while she would let her hair down which accentuated her features. Could that be where Cedric had gotten half of his looks? I wouldn't know. Did I look like her? That, I wouldn't know either. Its such an awkward thing to consider, for me at least.

It was on September that I have received the news. Back then I was in Hogwarts, school has resumed for my second year.

"May I borrow Ms. Diggory, Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked as he stood by the doorway into our Potion class.

Professor Snape was about to reveal the ingredients for our daily potion making. He was apparently not pleased that the Headmaster had interrupted; the look in his face clearly showed it but Dumbledore had either been oblivious or ignored it. Snape turned toward me and with his familiar cool voice told me I was excused.

"Please bring your belongings with you." Dumbledore added. This has peaked the class's attention, not that it hadn't already. It was rare that the Headmaster would call out a student from class and much so asking them to bring their belongings with them.

I closed my book and picked up my schoolbag and made my way out to meet Dumbledore in the front.

"We'll be meeting with Cedric in my office." He said looking down at me. _This couldn't be good_, I thought as I walked alongside Dumbledore toward his office.

As we made our way; he kept asking me how my schooling was going. If I was enjoying Hogwarts and all. He even commented on Cedric's play in the last Quidditch game of last year. He mused that it would not certainly come as a surprise if he was to be made captain next year. Though a short conversation was going, my anxiety kept growing. He was only being helpful, I knew that well enough, but this wasn't helping.

By the time that we reached the statue of an eagle at the end of the hall; I saw Professor McGonagall walking with Cedric who also looked as puzzled as I was.

Dumbledore sensed this and looked at us two.

"You'll know," he said before uttering a strange word. The stone statue that was in front of us suddenly began moving upwards, revealing a stairway. "Will you two please step into the stairs."

"Do you know what this is about?" I whispered to Cedric as the stairs where midway between the floor we just left and Dumbledore's office.

He shook his head, "I have no idea but I don't like this at all."

"Neither do I."

Of all the rooms that I have been (the little that is) the Headmaster's was the most impressive of all. There where two adjoining rooms; the first one was filled with what appeared to be some sort of instruments. The second contained his desk and a dreary looking bird; which I was sure looked beautiful when it must have been younger. There where plenty of paintings surrounding the room, and which were looking upon us with an interest.

"I'm sorry that I had to keep you waiting this long without giving you two a reason for your call," Dumbledore started as he made way around his desk. "Have yourself a seat please."

Cedric and I sat beside one another. I couldn't see Professor McGonagall but I knew she was in the room.

"My heart saddens with what I'm about to tell you…." He started.

He had received a letter from our father who couldn't be here. It was about our mother; she had been in an accident. He wouldn't say what kind but she was in St. Mungo's, where my father was. Professor McGonagall was to escort us there, being that we both were underage to Apparate into St. Mungo's.

I've only been to St. Mungo's twice in my lifetime for nothing serious but it still was a place I really didn't enjoy visiting. Out father had met us at the entrance, it was after Professor McGonagall had left that we suddenly began asking him questions. It was then, after we where taken into a small room that he gave us a single sentence. A sentence that completely silenced us.

"Your mother..." he started, his voice trembling as he supported himself against the wall. "She's no longer with us."

My heart had suddenly stopped as did the world around me. It was as if someone had cast a spell, pausing everything except the words my father had just voiced that kept running through my mind.

"Th-that can't be." I heard Cedric voiced.

"She had taken a fall in the shop…"

"No," I barely uttered, stepping away from them.

"Her neck…"

"Stop!" I exclaimed, covering my ears; it wouldn't be real if it wasn't said.

"Saria, dear…"

"Please, don't.." I whispered; tears started blurring my vision. I felt Cedric's arms pulling me towards him; I didn't resist but submitted myself to them.

It was then that the one feeling I had been trying to repress suddenly exploded forward. With a loud cry, I spilled forth the tears I've been holding into my brother's chest.

The person that I cared for was gone. The friend who should have been my best was forever taken away from me. She wasn't going to be there for my Graduation and much less for my wedding. It was hard to believed that I could go on without her.

September 12th was the day my mother had passed away.

We had two whole weeks off from classes.

Back in Hogwarts, I never did try out for Quidditch.

The position was won by Cho Chang.

We all congratulated her.

Mine was superficial.

* * *

**A/N:** Its been a while since I written a scene where the emotions take the reigns, as is in this case, so I'm a bit rusty but hopefully you understood what I meant.

As I have stated in my last chapter, certain facts of the original HP universe have been (and will continued to for the following chapters) changed to fit my own storyline, but none that will make a big difference.

I will also like to take this time to promote my other story that I'm collaborating with a wonderful authoress. The story is being held in her profile. Here's the info on it:

**Underneath It All** Author: Lory In Love

_Sirius is a playboy, who struggles little and is very popular. Isabelle is a hard working, goody two shoes, who nobody really pays attention to. What could these two possibly have in common? A couple of anonymous letters... or many._

Unfortunately I cannot directly link it from a chapter; you can find her pen name under my favorite authors for those who are interested. Come to think about it, I might be doing this for others stories that I find wonderful and wish to share. A spotlight of sorts.

With that said, hopefully you all enjoyed reading this chapter and as I'm sure you all know, reviews are always appreciated :o)


	5. Chapter 4: Of Meetings and Assault

**Chapter 4: **

**Of Meetings and Assault **

**.:&:.**

The Chambers of Secrets, opened by the heir of Slytherin, was not a concern for me. I could not worried then because that had happened two weeks after I had returned to Hogwarts. I guess I was still mourning. It was disturbing though; the thought of having those that were not of Pureblood descendants killed was something I couldn't ignore. No, it didn't affect me because I am a "pureblood" as they call it.

The funny thing was that Harry Potter had been involved in that event.

The only good thing out of that year, the one I can clearly remember, is when Cedric had been given the position of Captain for his Hufflepuff Quidditch team. I was happy for him, yes, but it was still a bittersweet feeling.

Third year was in no way a different one. With Dementors and an escape convict searching for Harry, that kept everyone on their toes. Once again, it was an event that was not directly connected to me but worth mentioning at least.

It was that summer, before my fourth year began, that something big happened.

.-.-.-.

The Quidditch World Cup had arrived. My father (luckily) was involved in the large project; he went to work early and stayed late for it at the end. In the end it paid off. How so? Tickets to the box office; guaranteed to overlook the field and the players. Such luxury was reserved for, well, for those with luxuries. I heard that important people would be arriving. Famous Witches and Wizards and Ministers from other countries. This was the one event I was looking forward to.

"How long do we have to wait for the Weasley's?" I asked father as I glanced up to see Cedric balancing himself in one of the branches of the tree he had just climbed.

"I'm sure they are on their way," he answered, not looking up from the _Daily Prophet_ he had in hand, "now why don't you just watch over Cedric."

"I'm sure you won't be able to balance yourself as I am." the recently turned seventeen year old Cedric boasted.

"Is that a challenge now?" I asked, feeling the need to prove him wrong.

Before he could answer we heard someone walking by; the Weasley's must have finally arrived.

Arthur Weasley was my fathers' co-worker, though he worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department. Both of them were busy men in their respectful places, yet somehow (more likely during lunch break) they became casual friends.

We, as a family, didn't know them in the personal level as one should have but I did know about the children. Ronald happened to be in the same year as I was, though sorted into Gryffindor, so were the twins, George and Fred, as well as Ginevra who went by as Ginny. As I have said, I did not know them personally but have obviously seen them around.

"Amos, good to see you!" Arthur called out as he stepped forward from the group he was leading.

I expected to see the family only but I suppose I should have known that Harry Potter himself would be joining them as well as Hermione Granger.

"I'm sure you remember Saria," my father introduced as I walked up beside him. Arthur smiled down at me and did the usual greeting. I returned that smile and gave a quiet salute to the others, my eyes lingering on Harry.

Though I had already been attending Hogwarts at the precise time that Harry did, I have not gotten the chance to speak to him. Sure, we had a couple of classes together, but nothing more than that.

"And of course.." Father started, as if in cue, Cedric jumped off the branch landing right beside him, "Cedric."

Arthur had said something which I didn't pay much attention since I caught the glances Hermione exchanged with Ginny; a soft smile appearing on their faces, a reaction usually reserved when seeing someone appealing.

Now see.. .that is something I was never used to. My brother was known not only as the Quidditch Captain of Hufflepuff but he was also known as that "attractive guy". Of course, being the sister, I really didn't see _that_ in him. I just saw him as… Cedric.

It was after using the Portkey, that we have arrived to our destination. It was also here where we went on our separate ways. I'll also be adding that it was here where I have become an acquaintance with the clan.

By the time that we have left the Weasley's, I was nearly dumbfounded by the sight that was before me. There must have been nearly hundreds, no, _thousands _of tents situated on the grounds. I can say this because we were standing on a hill. I have no idea how the people in the Ministry did this to avoid Muggles but they certainly have done a good job of it.

Unlike the sports Muggles attend, the World Cup would not start for another day. So why the early arrival? Just to get used to our temporary home situation. They had given my father a lot and that is where he had set our tent. By the time that we have arrived, I could see that it was none different than those surrounding us concerning its outer apperance. The inside of the tent however, well, that's a whole different story.

There where four different small "rooms" within the tent of ours. One being the kitchen that was connected freely to that of the living space. Then there was the room my brother and father would be sharing. As for myself, I had my own room being that I was a girl and all. Since the Quidditch cup goes on for four days, it was necessary to have a tent to live in while here. It was certainly a comfortable home, for the time being of course.

From the watch box we were in, we could see the whole playing field; it wasn't necessary to see the grounds since the sport took place in the air. It was a magical event, especially the opening with the Veelas. Though the first day of the Cup was interesting, it was the night that literally stole the event.

"Saria, wake up" I heard Cedric's faraway voice called on me.

I was asleep in my cot that father had set up and I had only went to bed an hour earlier, so you can pretty much imagine that I wasn't excited by having someone call on me. That is until I felt him shaking me, literally.

"What!" I exclaimed, sitting up.

"Get a sweater and lets go." He ordered as he quickly walked out of the room.

It was then that I heard noises. Where those screams that I just heard? It couldn't be from the Cup, being that it had ended near midnight. Whatever it was, the noise and Cedric persistent got me standing on my feet.

I had questions but Cedric wouldn't answer, it was until I was outside that I would get them.

People where running while screams seemed to be emitting from the air. For some unknown reason I looked up at the sky and there it was.

A mark I have only heard about but never seen. There was the green glowing skull and from its jaws a snake was protruding; its only tongue slithering out. It was the Dark Mark.

"Lets get going," Cedric called out. I was still in awe with what I was seeing in the sky. It was then that I felt Cedric's hand on my arm, pulling me forward.

"Where's father?" I asked, as I looked over to him. It hasn't even been two years that my mother had passed away so I was extremely concerned about my father.

"He had to leave and we have to get back home like the rest of the people here."

After pulling my arm away from his grasp did I start following him.

It was an obstacle out there. We had to move around the people and avoid those that were running like mad. It was ahead that I saw something I had never seen in my life.

People where floating in the dark night. I saw the flashes. They weren't floating but being held by wands but by whom? Who else would dare do such thing in the middle of the night in a very populated space? _No… it couldn't_….

"Will you wake up Saria!"

I looked up at Cedric's stern face before me. This was serious and here I was standing while people were running for their lives.

I barely mumbled a sorry when Cedric took me by my arm and pulled me forward. This time I let him lead me.

Father arrived not only an hour but hours after Cedric and I left the tent. We had waited for him for neither of us could go to sleep without knowing about his well-being. When he finally did arrive, he looked haggard but he was pleased when he found us home. I wanted to know what had happened even though I've seen, but I needed a much more clearer explanation. Instead he ordered us two away saying that it was already three and we should be in bed.

We later found out through our father that those who where out there were Death Eaters, followers of "He-who-must-not-be-named". For that reason, the Quidditch Cup had been canceled for the safety of us as well as for the Muggles.

* * *

**A/N:** First off all, I'll like to Thank those who have been reviewing. Your reviews are always appreciated! 

As for the chapter itself, I had to rush the second year and third. I know those two years are important to the storyline but I couldn't fit it with my own story, so they had to be rushed. Do not worry, the following years (4th through 7th) will not be skipped. As you can tell, the story is following JKR's original storyline but that'll be changing later on. So yeah, this will be somewhat (is that the right word?) an AU fic. But why get myself ahead, you'll find out yourself ;)

So thanks for reading, now review!


	6. Chapter 5: The Beginning of the Game

**Chapter 5:**

**The Beginning of the Game**

**.:&:.  
**

It was on the third year that I had become not only one of Cho's "groupies" (a term I later learned) but those on her top "three."

I'll admit that even though I had the luck of being known and all, I ended up having those "jealousy" moments. By that I meant in the boy department; they all noticed her and then us (the remaining). I'm not going to whine that that was bad, I just didn't like the fact that she had to steal the spotlight. But as I had said, its just one of those moments.

Even though I was around the "popular" crowd that did not mean I had dropped off Lisa from my friend list. Lisa had been my friend and best friend throughout the years in Hogwarts; between Cho and Lisa there was certainly a difference and that mainly played on the inner part.

As sweet and kind that Cho was, I could still see through her. I didn't care because that was just her. Still, whenever I didn't feel like being around the group that Cho always had, I would turn to Lisa and go on our merry way. Actually, we just went to the library to do our homework, which honestly wasn't all that bad. I can pretty much say that this was the point were I was drifting away from Cho's clan.

It was the library where I have seen her and once in a while with the other two. If it weren't for the fact that we have met earlier, in a slight personal level, we wouldn't have gotten to know one another. I was amazed in how much Hermione was dedicated to her schoolwork. There was a comment thrown in, not sure if it was me or Lisa's, that she should have been in Ravenclaw. Normally she would hang around with Harry and Ron but once in a while she would be with us, mostly in the library setting or somewhere else. The love of educating ourselves was what tied us together.

It was on our first day as fourth years that Dumbledore had a surprise for us. It concerned of an event that only took place every so-many years and this year happened to fall on it. This was the Triwizard tournament and two schools would be in competition with ours.

One was from France and the other from Bulgaria. It was interesting to see that one of them consisted of girls while the other of boys. Having them join us was an event in itself.

The rule of the tournament was that one of each school was to compete and within three days students who where older than sixteen (this caused a big disappointed for the lesser-age students) could submit their names. That was the rule set by the Ministry being that it was a dangerous tournament and only those of excellent skills could only participate.

I was sitting along the sidelines with the usual group of friends in the Great Hall. It was September and that meant rain; that day happened to have fallen on a rainy day. If it were to have been sunny, the majority of the student would have been out of Hogwarts and in nature. The Great Hall was amongst those spots where one could spend their time if they didn't want to spend it in their Common room.

Across from me stood the goblet, the one place where those who wanted to submit their names could. The goblet was seated on a stone pedestal; a bluish glow emitting from underneath making the whole goblet itself look otherworldly. On the other side of the goblet stood more students, though not as filled as it was on this side of the Great Hall. It was a bit on to my left that I saw Hermione with others; she saw me and gave that silent greeting or acknowledgement, however you wish to call it.

There weren't that many people coming and submitting their names into the goblet. Those who did would have an audience; perhaps that's the reason some didn't want to submit their names. Not many people enjoyed being in the spotlight. Would I have done it myself if given the chance? Very unlikely. Mind you, I love a good competition but something like the Triwizards, well, that was a bit "too big" for my own good. Just then, did I see three boys walking towards the goblet, one of them being Cedric.

"Oh, look who comes," one of the girls behind me whispered. Everyone had suddenly stopped talking. As I had said, you would get an audience if you were to submit your name to the goblet. I was sure though that that wasn't the reason they acknowledge the others to be quiet. Not only because he was my brother but for a different reason… Yeah, I'm sure you know what I mean.

I then noticed more people walking into the Great Hall. Was this a meeting of sorts? I didn't have a clue but amongst them was Harry and Ron, though they waited by the doorway.

We all watched as Cedric walked majestically toward the goblet, leaving his friends behind. There was a piece of parchment wedged between his fingers, containing his name nonetheless.

He was my older brother, one that I had looked up when I was younger and still continue to do so at that time. Of course seeing him here submitting his name into the goblet made me proud. I knew father would be quite proud as well. Yet, there was a risk. No one knew yet of what the tournament would consist of but that it would be dangerous. No, I wasn't doubting Cedric's ability to fend himself but still…I then realized that there was a probability that he might not even be picked but then again there's that possibility…

Just as he was walking away with his friends, two more students, familiar ones, came walking over to the goblet. Everyone knew about them, they were after all, Fred and George. They were popular in the sense of the things they did, both in their fifth year and heading for the goblet. We all knew what Dumbledore had said about the age limit, as an audience, we all were attentive to what could happen.

They had submitted the parchment and nothing happened. They had gotten away with it. "Aging Potion!" Fred or George announced, proud of what they had done. It was only seconds later that the goblet spit out their names, hitting them straight on and causing them to fall and slide down the length of the Great Hall. Now _that_ was something that you don't see everyday. Nor what was happening to them. They where still George and Fred but with long, white beards. Yes, it was something to talk about for that whole day.

It was literally a shock for the whole school when a fourth contender was going to join the competition. It was even more so when it was Harry Potter. The cup has already chosen three: Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory. I was excited by my brother's chance, and so was my father when he heard of it. He would have been the one representing Hogwarts in the competition, now we had two.

Everyone had thought that Harry had found some way to put his name in the cup and they have disliked that about him. It was then known that it was impossible to do so. Automatically the school supported Cedric; I had to being that he was my brother so there really wasn't a second thought of it. Yet, I had voiced whenever someone made a nasty comment about Harry, that we had a more likely chance to win this being that there were two. Some believed, yet others kept their original opinions of Harry.

The first challenge of the Triwizard came; excitement was in the air at breakfast but in the end it was nerve wrecking as the challenge took place. A stadium was build for that challenge and rumors had spread only for that rumor to be proven right. It involved dragons and that's what the competition was about. Each competitor had to take the egg that the dragon was protecting. I'll admit that when it was Cedric's turn, I couldn't pay attention to the game. I was just too nervous to enjoy the event. It had taken him twenty minutes to take the egg but it was Harry's stunt that was the most talked about.

The second challenge involved the egg that they had taken from the dragon. I later found out through Cedric that it held a clue to their second challenge. After that, I did not know anything else. That challenge was the most difficult; especially since I was there when Harry was trying to find out what to do with the golden egg.

"You don't happen to have seen Hermione, have you Harry?" I asked, stopping on my track as I glanced down the aisle of books.

By the look of it, Harry must have been spending some time in the library if it weren't for the books that were piled around him that gave it away. He was pretty much engrossed into his search that I had to call out his name once again.

"Saria.. Sorry.. Didn't hear you." He said, looking a bit sheepish.

I smiled lightly at this.

"I was wondering if you have seen Hermione?" I asked as I stepped closer to him. I do not know exactly why I did that but I just did.

He shook his head, "I haven't seen her, sorry."

I nodded, as I looked over the titles of the books. "Are you're still trying to find out what the egg says?"

"No, I already found out.. Thanks to Cedric." He said, smiling.

That was something I didn't expect. No, not about the Cedric part but the smile. That was the very first time I've seen him smile. "Oh? Then what is it you are looking for?"

Just as he was about to say what Professor Moody, our fourth DaDa professor of that year, stopped by "I see you are still looking for that clue, huh?"

Harry nodded, "Its taking a while.."

"Well then.." He started, looking atop of the book pile closest to him. He picked up a large book and handed it over to Harry. "Look at the water living plants, have your friend there help you out." He said, obviously referring to me.

"Sure.." I said, just playing along.

With a nod, he walked away or should I have said limped away?

I had come here in search of Hermione and ended up helping Harry. As I helped him in search of a particular plant he needed for the next challenge, I never thought much of the situation I was in. After all, it was only natural that a fellow student helps another.

As we browsed through the book, I had the chance to get to know him a bit more than I did last time. He was a bit taller than me, and had that thin build on him. Though he wore glasses, you could not help but notice his eyes. It was at that time that I realized he was not a bad looking guy.

Yes, I can exactly pin point the time when I started developing what would soon be a crush on Harry Potter. Unknowingly back then, I will continue fancying a boy that would outlast the years that I've been attending Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh yes, I've given you a clue (or is it an answer?) for one of the people that she have mentioned in the Prologue. If not, well… what can I say, just ask and I'll answer :o)

Now I'm going to plug in a story I'm also working on (a small-project) called "**Twisted Pleasures**". _So what do you think a Pureblood fanatic would do to a Muggle?_ Ah yes, the story involves none other than the bad boy himself, Draco. I'm not going to say nothing more about it (the title even gives you a glimpse), so if you have the time go check it out.

With all that said, thanks for reading... now review!


	7. Chapter 6: Dates

**Chapter 6:**

**Dates  
**

**.:&:.**

The Yule Ball, the most extravagant ball a Hogwarts student could have attended at that time. It was after the second tournament that everyone's thoughts suddenly changed, mainly the girls, towards the grand event. Ball's were and still are a popular social event, mainly for the extravagant scenery and the people one gets to mingle around. It was also the most unexpected.

Though the Ball won't be taking place till December 24th people worried, well, mainly the female population. No one has thought of bringing in their best looking robes or the right jewelry, so you can imagine how many of us kept owling or visiting our homes (if permission was given), to pick up what was needed.

There was also another important thing that went hand-in-hand with attending a ball and that was having a date to go with. Unless you already had someone than there was no problem you needed to solve. It was a problem for those who did not have a date, but I suppose that all depended on your point of view and that was not my point of view at all… at the beginning.

Unlike me, every girl that I knew were in a quest to find that date. They wanted that perfect one; the good-looking one, a smart and many other adjectives. Of course, as you might have already guessed, people that I knew have inquired about Cedric's status, mostly hoping that I could have set them up with him. It didn't bother me that they have asked, instead of finding it annoying I was mostly amused. Surprisingly enough, I did not know his status at all. We didn't have enough time to be as we were back home, not that we didn't acknowledge one another in the halls and such. He was just busy, that was all.

It was within that week that I had found that Cho was Cedric's date for the Yule Ball. My reactions to it: I was surprised but I suppose I should have expected it. Not only has Cho Chang became one of the popular girls in Hogwarts but she usually gets what she wanted. I then later learned that it was Cedric that had asked her, which once again, was a surprising fact. I don't know exactly why he would have asked her but the obvious fact and that being that she was quite pretty. It was a fair enough answer, I suppose.

Just because I was observant of my surroundings that did not mean I did not have a date in mind, the only thing that kept me from approaching the person in question was my cowardice. So I had waited and watched. Sure, there were a couple of boys who had inquired but I always, and gently, let them know I was not interested. It was just a second week before the Yule took place that I finally had the motivation: either go dateless or with someone.

Hermione had told me he was in the library with Ron to catch up on some homework. I was quite relieved that Hermione did not ask the reason why I was searching for him, because I wanted to do this alone and without others knowing about it.

I did find him in the library and he was with Ron; the two were working on the last Potion essay they'll have before the term ended. It was Saturday so there weren't that many people around.

It was after Ron had left to search for a book or something that I had finally found the moment to ask him that _one_ question.

"So, whatever brings you to this dreadfully boring place?" Harry joked, as he dipped his quill into the small ink bottle.

I was sitting across from him, right next to where Ron belongings were. I did not bring anything with me, so I had casually picked up an old book that Ron must have taken out. "It isn't that dreadfully boring, you know." I replied with.

"Hermione would agree." He said, smirking up at me.

I chuckled silently, readying myself to ask him the question. "So, I have question I'll like to ask."

He stopped what he was doing and stared at me with those emerald eyes of his. I knew that if I kept staring, I would suddenly blush and that is just _something _I rarely ever done.

"I was wondering if you already had a date for the Ball because if you didn't well I wo-"

"I'm sorry.. I-I can't." He interrupted, looking flustered as he looked back down upon his parchment.

My heart sank as I heard him say those words; a strange feeling running through my emotional system. My stomach felt as if it were in knots, it was that _embarrassing_ feeling.

"It is not that I _wouldn't_ have gone with you-"

I wasn't prepared for this nor did I expected it. Lisa had told me she didn't know anyone who was going with Harry, so my chances of being shot down were a minimal. Of course, I was proven wrong.

"..you are a nice person-"

"Is it because of how I look?" I heard myself asking. It had come out of my mouth without being thought of, so _sudden_.

He stared at me and I was sure he was surprised by me asking about it. I was always confident about myself, and self-consciousness was never a characteristic that would describe me. I don't know why those words have come out of me but it was late too take them back.

I then saw a very slight turn on the corner of his mouth that I was sure could have been the beginning of a smile.

"No, not at all. As a matter of fact, you _are _pretty." He said, obviously trying to reassure me that it was not that reason why he had turned me down.

I smiled, nervously now as I stood up from the chair that I was sitting on.

"I'm sorry… really." He started. I could sense that he did not want to hurt my feelings but what could he have done? The look on his eyes told me he was being sincere. It was only natural of him to do something like that. I could not blame him, though I wish I could.

"I-that's fine. I have to go now. Bye.." I said, quickly turning around.

Lisa was the only one who knew what happened, and that is what I wanted. She already had herself a date with some Hufflepuff in our year who had asked her out, so she could not understand the feeling of being turned down. I had given up hope in ever finding a date because I knew everyone was eager to get themselves with someone and it usually didn't matter with who. Two days later after my fiasco with Harry, I had finally someone to go with to the Yule Ball.

He was a Gryffindor and in the same year as I was in. He was Neville Longbottom; I've seen him around and once in a while had talked to him. He was timid when he asked me to be his date for that night and I found it to be quite adorable. He wasn't exactly the kind of guy girls would be running for but I had found him to be quite nice and sweet.

It was also on that same day that I heard Cho telling some of the girls that she had turned down another date. I was getting a bit annoyed by her telling us every time when a guy had asked her to be their date, no, I was not with her but she was nearby since we both were in the Common room. What really caught my attention was the guy she had turned down and it was none other than Harry Potter. That if it weren't for Cedric, she would have gone with him.

I could not believe what I have heard. I felt hurt that Harry would have lied to me; I tried to reason that perhaps he had no other way of saying no and that saying he wasn't interested was better. As much as I didn't want to, I felt incredibly hurt. Lisa was with me when she also heard this, poor girl, she wasn't sure what to say. I had left the Common room for the dorms and Lisa had trailed after me.

I had told her that it would have been better off not knowing what I have heard; that it would have been better if I thought he had a date and that was the reason why he had turned me down. In the end, I wasn't angry at Harry but at Cho. I know that was selfish thinking, but it made me feel lots better.

The Yule ball was the most exciting; beautiful event I have ever attended in my life. Everyone was dressed in their best and the food was quite delicious. The Great Hall had turned into a celestial environment, so perfect, it was _beautiful_. Even the professors, sitting ahead in the front table, were having a grand time.

The champions were the first to lead the dance. Hermione looked beautiful as she danced with Viktor Krum; Cedric looked as handsome as ever with Cho looking quite… nice as well. Harry was dancing with Padma or was it Parvati? Fleur and her date looked quite lovely as well.

Neville was a good dancer, though a bit nervous, and a great conversationalist. I would have never thought of him to be an interesting individual but he was. He had even given me a gift, the Moonlight Rose, its name aptly reflected the color which was a tinted blue flower. Quite a beautiful gift and quite alive.

I had forgiven Harry as Neville and I made our way out of the Great Hall. He was sitting with Ron in one of the tables, along with one of the twin girls. He had given me a nervous smile and I had returned one with the utmost confidence.

Though the first two weeks had started out terribly for me, it had ended splendidly.

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it, the sixth chapter of this story. Hopefully you all enjoyed reading it and did not find it disappointing.

Seriously guys, I really appreciated the reviews you left behind. They had certainly made my day! If I could, I would have given you all a free tour of the wizarding world, but alas, I cannot ;)

'Till next time!


	8. Chapter 7: Derailed

**Chapter 7 **

**Derailed**

**.:&:.**

There weren't many people who kept their dates after the Yule Ball but those who did were few and that included Cho. I could not see why Cedric would be interested in her besides the obvious but I knew that he must have had a good reason because he wasn't much of a serious dater. During our Christmas Break, Cho had visited our home and vice versa with Cedric. Though I wasn't around at that time, I knew that whatever was happening between them was serious.

As for my situation, Neville and I did not turned out to be a couple. It was not that I didn't find him charming and sweet but I wasn't interested in a boyfriend at that time. Instead he was that guy friend I frequented to whenever I needed help in one of the classes we shared. Creevey, who had taken a picture of us in the Ball had given Neville the shots, in which he had given me one when he received an extra. I swear, we looked quite cute together back then.

Though the Yule Ball was an event not to be forgotten, everyone was now looking forward to the last tournament; the last where the true champion will rise from the rest.

The arena was much farther than that of the Quidditch field but the short, if not long, walk was worth it. Instead of sporting a banner of the person I would be cheering for, I made one for the "Hogwarts Boys", after all, whoever of those two win, the school would win.

Lisa and I have arrived earlier than the rest of the students, mainly to get the best seats in the front. I was disappointed though that we did not have a clear view of the whole arena. What stood before us was the entrance to the maze and whichever champion that reached the cup first would be declared the winner. Though I couldn't see the whole field as I wanted, I was still quite glad to be close.

Thirty minutes must have passed before the four contestants as well as those of important standing were standing at the front entrance of the maze. Though I didn't find it necessary, Dumbledore had presented everyone, followed by a speech before everyone, except the four, left. Minutes later, those four had suddenly ventured into the maze.

People around us did not want to leave their spot in case the champion was to surface and miss the big celebration that was sure to happen. I had similar thoughts, because I never did leave my spot in the front. Thankfully, it wasn't warm outside or I'm sure some of us would have left to get something to drink.

I remembered earlier, back when the term began, that I would have been nervous if Cedric was to have been picked as one of the contestants. Well, I was, especially during the first tournament. Now, I was quite thrilled that Cedric had been picked for the Triwizards and so was my father, who I was sure his pride in his son must have swelled than before. If Cedric was to win The Cup, that would not only be great but fantastic, considering that this year he would also be graduating from Hogwarts and that was a festive in itself. It never had crossed my mind that something bad could result from this. How could it when everything was going so well? That is what I had thought…

"How long do you think they'll still be in there?" I asked, as I wrapped my Ravenclaw scarf around my neck for what must have been the thirtieth time.

"It has been fifteen if not twenty since we last seen Viktor signal" Lisa said, referring to the red light that the champions needed to cast up the sky if they needed to leave the Maze. Fleur had already been pulled out from it, so that only meant that Cedric and Harry were still in there.

I turned to look up at the crowd and I was surprised that all of them still had that look of excitement in their faces when they haven't even seen the boys for nearly an hour. Though we were seating in the front, I was the one that was seated at the end, except for a chaperone. Across from the walkway, was another line of students and the person who was seated at the end (closest to me) was none other than Cho.

It has amazed me how quickly their relationship had grown between her and Cedric. One minute they were strangers (or that is what I thought) and the next they where a well known couple around school. He was handsome and she was the pretty one, which had automatically made them perfect, or so that is what the others had said. I completely thought otherwise. Whenever I saw him walking in the hallway during those free times, I would always see him with her. I'm sure Harry must have seen them as well which must have been something for him.

It was when I was about to comment about her to Lisa that a sudden flash of what appeared to be lighting distracted us. Looking toward the front, at the center, I saw Harry kneeling beside Cedric who I thought was injured and that is why he was beside him. Everyone had suddenly erupted in cheers and claps. I noticed, as I was sure others did, that Harry was shouting for someone or something while Cedric laid still.

There was something wrong, I thought as I started to rise from my seat. A sudden, strange but awfully familiar feeling was starting to rise from within me. The claps and cheers had suddenly ceased before everything became quiet. My palms were slowly becoming damp, my breath was becoming short. My surrounding had suddenly become suffocating. No… it couldn't be…

"Saria…" I heard someone call as I leaned onto the railing as I watched Dumbledore rush over to Harry.

"No… no…" I choked, my throat suddenly swelling up with a feeling I did not want to admit.

I heard them. Everyone was talking, they were whisperings. My father had rushed from his seat and was trying to make his way to the grounds but he was suddenly held back. Automatically, I stepped over the chaperone only to suddenly be held back by him.

"You need to stay in your seat, Miss." He said.

Harry was pushed to the side as others surrounded and blocked the view. He was screaming about something.

"_Please, let me go!" _I exclaimed as I struggled to free myself from his grasp.

Dumbledore had suddenly turned toward me. Had he heard? He had only looked at me before turning away. I suddenly screamed for Cedric, for my brother whose body was being taken away by others; my father was at his side, I could see he was frantic while others were trying to lead him away. They were leaving without me, I needed to be there… with him…

_"He's my brother…" _I wailed, not caring for those who were listening or observing me. He still would not let me go, but instead had soften his grip on me.

"He's back, Voldemort is back!" Was the last thing I heard Harry scream as he was being led away by Professor Moody.

"I'm really sorry…." Lisa said or was it someone else? I didn't care. I was being held from seeing my brother… To be comforted by my father, the only person I now realized was the only one left in this world.

They could not, did _not _know what I was feeling at that moment. I was literally being torn away.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

I had stepped off from the last step of our stairs when I noticed my father sitting on his favorite arm chair in the living room of our home. It has become a familiar sight whenever I would come down from the first floor of our home to see him facing what could only be the fireplace. That is how he has been in the last couple of days right after the burial of Cedric; just sitting there, staring into the fire. He was in his own world, a world where I could not enter.

The day after tomorrow I would be returning back to Hogwarts, after I had spent my last two weeks away from school. I had to, thought it wasn't necessary, but I had three more weeks left of school and in the last week it'll be solely dedicated in exams. I was sure enough that I would be able to pass my classes, though that wasn't exactly on top of my mind. It was to be the end of my Fourth year in Hogwarts, and that was just something I could not pass. I knew that if Cedric was here, he would have wanted me to graduate from school and make him proud.

I was worried about my father; it was after we had buried Cedric beside my mother's grave, that he was still far away emotionally from this world. It had been Cedric who had supported me when our mother had passed away. This time around, I had no one except for a few close friends, especially The Weasley's, who lived farther down the road from us.

He had acknowledge me when we returned home after he had picked me up from Hogwarts; had said he wanted to be alone, that I should handle it as best as I could. I had given him that space and he had not, or couldn't, see how I was hurting as well. It was a fact that he had been much closer to Cedric than to me, after all, I was a girl, but I didn't care about it. I had cried for Cedric's loss as any other loved one would have done, but what hurt me the most was how my father was physically here but wasn't emotionally available as he should have been.

I had prepared his breakfast, lunch and dinner and at the beginning he would barely touch any of it. He had only said that he did not have much of an appetite and would just leave the dining room. There was one person though who have sensed I was having trouble handling this and that was Mrs. Weasley. It was that wonderful woman who had comforted me when my father couldn't. Had told me that I should try to understand my father's pain, which I told her I did. She had smiled as she dabbed a handkerchief on my moist cheeks. She had reminded me so much about my mother, the way she talked and the way she comforted, that had started a whole new set of tears.

Mrs. Weasley was a busy woman, but whenever she could, she would stop by to see how we were doing. I was doing much better thanks to her and my father was now eating as he once did, though he would still "disappear" from the physical world whenever he sat in front of the fireplace.

"Father?" I called out to him.

He slowly had turned around on his seat. The look on his face appeared to be the kind one shows when first acknowledging a person, "Saria, would you be kind enough to make me a sandwich?"

I nodded, "I will."

"Thank you, dear." He said before returning back to face the fireplace.

This was better than being ignored.

* * *

**  
A/N: **It had to happened, I just couldn't find a way how to avoid Cedric's death in the maze, not that I would have changed it if I could. Hopefully you guys enjoyed reading this chapter, and will continue to do so in the upcoming ones. 

Much (heart) to those who left a review.


	9. Chapter 8: A Beginning

**Chapter 8: **

**A Beginning**

**.:&:.**

Through everything that I had went through, I still managed to pass my classes with flying colors, only to have realized back then that the only way I was coping the mourning was through school work. Perhaps that was the reason why I was eager to return back to school. I had surprised my professors, except for Snape, by how well I was when I had returned.

Everyone at school knew about it, after all, how could someone hide something that happened in front of everyone? I could see it in their faces when I passed by with Lisa or the others; I could hear their whispers and once in a while I would catch one of them staring. I was accustomed to attention, especially so when I was once part of Cho's group, but this time around I was not exactly comfortable. Thankfully, I only needed to bear the feeling for the remainder of the term. I had vowed at the end of my fourth year that my fifth would be different.

I had received the Hogwarts letter, as usual, during summer; I expected to see only the new list of updated books I needed to buy, but there was something extra that came with it. It was the gold-looking Prefect Badge.

My year was starting off to a good start.

Though I expected a different change when I returned to Hogwarts as a fifth year, I did not expect for the surroundings to exchange drastically. By that, I meant how the school was being run.

The Ministry of Magic had become suspicious by the different DADA Professors that have been leaving a year after being assigned. Our Professors were still teaching as Dumbledore was still Headmaster when they had stepped in, but their rules was embodied by Dolor Umbridge, a woman appointed by the MoM, to fill the new role of DADA Professor. It was simple, it sounded simple enough, but Umbridge was nothing simple.

Throughout the four years that I have last attended Hogwarts, I had never, _never_, found a class to be excruciating boring as Professor's Umbridge was. Not only did we just read each chapter of the book without putting it into practice, but her lectures were not a piece of cake either. Which led to have every student in that class, even Hermione, to complain about her even though there was not much one could do.

It was after some events in school that the MoM had stepped up their authority in Hogwarts. Umbridge was made the High Inquisitor of our school and her rule of Hogwarts was felt everywhere. If it weren't for Dumbledore who stepped in, she would have certainly made our stay a dreadfully boring one. Yet, he only had a certain amount of authority but not enough to counter the new rule Umbridge had set up: banning Quidditch for this year.

It had been after the ban that Umbridge went after the clubs. There must have been a reason but no one would dare inquired about it, considering the rumors that have been running around. Something that dealt with Harry Potter; solely that was not the reason but he was being discredited. Mainly because he was the only one who kept on persisting that Voldemort had returned.

My thoughts on Harry being called a liar? I had none. I didn't brushed aside what I heard others say nor did I accept what he was saying. I wasn't interested in finding out but at the same time I was. I wanted to know what happened back then but I was afraid of knowing _what _exactly happened. For that same reason I've been trying to avoid speaking with Harry in that friendly manner we once had; whenever I would come across from him or something along that line, I would instantly appear busy. I would only greet him, in a shy manner, whenever he walked past by and that was it. This was unlike me but it was something that I have been doing; it was just better holding in the questions I had then knowing the answer to them.

Those thoughts I have been carrying were changed in October.

"I honestly miss Skeeter's article," I said as I flipped to the next page in the _Daily Prophet_, "I know Hermione will say otherwise but still…"

We were seating under a big oak tree, its branches covering us from the still-warm stream of sunlight. The day had started off beautifully in which I had commented to Lisa that we should spend our free time outside instead of in. Lisa had some homework to finish with, in which I remarked she should just bring it outside so we won't be inside the gloomy Common room with the others.

"She was good at what she did, but I don't approve how she got her information." Lisa said without looking away from the book she was using as a reference for an essay she was working on.

"Still, I imagine working in that field must be thrilling!"

"Well," she started before looking away from her parchment, "You always had a flair with words; the Professor even commented on your essays. Perhaps you should look into writing as a career?"

Words did come out _easily _for me and I did enjoy _writing, _I thought as I closed the paper before turning to her. "You think?"

"I will say yes, without boasting about it." she said with a playful grin.

"Charmed."

Just then Neville popped out of nowhere, not literally since we fifth years would be Apparating until we were in our Sixth, but you get the idea.

"Neville, whatever brings you over at this corner?" I asked, folding the Prophet before placing it upon my knees.

"Would you happen to be busy this weekend, I meant for Hogsmeade?"

I looked up at him curiously as a slight smile was spreading through my lips, "Why do you ask?"

Neville must have sense what I was thinking, in response to that, he had chuckle a little. Lisa, on the other hand, was quite concentrated in her work. "Why don't you sit down?" I asked him.

He shook his head, signaling lazily toward the pond, which I assumed meant he couldn't stay. "Hermione had asked me as well as few others about this meeting that will be held in The Hogs Head and she wanted me to bring someone along."

I felt a tad disappointed that he was doing this because of Hermione but that feeling was brushed aside as my curiosity surface at the mention of this meeting.

"Of course anyone can come that's why I'm asking you and Eliza."

At the mention of her name, she looked up and smiled wearily, "I-I'm not exactly so sure if I'll be able to attend."

"What is it about?" I asked, my curiosity piqued when Lisa had brushed off an invitation. Mainly so because Lisa was not the kind of girl who would abstain from some adventures of sort.

He looked uncertain to whether tell me or not but in the end he had given in. "It has to do with the, well, the one who's back."

I didn't need any clarification by what he meant because I knew exactly what he meant by saying those words. Besides, what got me curious was the fact that he had come to me about this when I haven't even remotely shown interest in his return.

"I'll go." I answered, a smile soon appeared. "Why don't you meet me by the stairs?"

He nodded, as he tugged his cloak against the sudden breeze. "I'll see you then."

**.:&:.**

Lisa had kept telling me over and over again that I should cancel the meeting I would be having with Neville and to just go on my usual way. Telling me that if Umbridge knew about this secret meeting, she would certainly give those attending detention, if not something worse, considering her foul personality. I brushed it aside. I wanted for her to come with me but she had, for a lack of a better word, turned chicken. I really didn't want to stay behind in a Hogsmeade weekend nor did I just want to plainly wonder around. Besides, it was my curiosity and I just wanted to fulfill it.

So the day has finally arrived; I had left the Common room, not without a warning from Lisa, I was really now looking forward to that meeting. I've met Neville were we have agreed to meet at. Since it was a weekend, we were allowed to wear casual clothing; being that it was a cold day, I wore nothing fancy, though I did receive a nice compliment from him. Which was a surprise for me but well taken nonetheless.

I had let Neville lead the way since I wasn't at all that familiar with the Hogs Head. It just happened to turn out it was located near the end of the village and it was certainly a shady place, quite the perfect place to hold a meeting without Umbridge finding out.

It has turned out that the meeting consisted of a group, a secret group that would be held away from prying eyes, especially of those of Professor Umbridge. Since we were fifth years, we were not learning what was needed; Harry was the only one who have mastered the spells only fifth years (if not older) would have learned. So he was to be our professor of this group. That was something the whole group were excited about and everyone was practically willing to join in.

That did not include me.

"Before we end this meeting, I think it would be best if we all gave our signatures as a promise. After it, you can all leave." Harry had said, seated between Hermione and Ron.

"How will we know when the first meeting will take place?" A familiar voice asked.

Though we've been here for nearly ten minutes, I did not have the chance to look around those who were here. I was obviously not expecting Cho to be here; instinctively, I turned to Harry who suddenly looked flabbergasted. I just rolled my eyes at this.

"I'll pass the time and place to someone in the group who'll then inform everyone." Hermione answered instead, placing a piece of parchment and a quill on the table.

I watched as one by one would sign their names, fourteen in total, until Neville was the last one to sign the parchment. I should have known that someone was watching and Hermione had called me out on this.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be joining this." I informed her, but before she could ask, I continued, "I just don't want any trouble. I'll promise to keep my mouth shut, and I can offer to help you guys once in a while by patrolling the hall or something but going under like this… I-I just can't."

She nodded, biting her lower lip in what could only be in thought. "I understand. Just, keep your promise, alright?"

I smiled, "I will."

A minute later, as I was leaving the Pub with Neville, that Harry had called out my name. "Yes?" I asked, turning to him.

It has been a great while since I've been this close to him, being that I was avoiding him so far but that streak had obviously ended as of now.

Clearing his throat and with what appeared to be a smile, he asked "You don't happen by any chance to be angry at me?"

I stared at the guy in front of me. The one who I realized my slight crush that was once fading was returning full force as I looked upon him. I found it curious that he would be asking this question while Hermione, Ron and Neville were standing around.

"We'll be waiting for you outside, Harry." Hermione had said, as she gave me a faint smile before she left. I knew without seeing the others that the other two had followed her out.

"Why should I be?" I replied nonchalantly.

"Well, to begin with C-"

I had to stopped this. This was a guy who I've never hanged around with and now he was looking for some sort of common ground that he needed to apologize for.

"You don't have to apologize for something that I'm sure you had nothing to do with." I started, "with Cedric… it's no one's fault but the one who did it." I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest as I looked down at the ground, "nor is it your fault that you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with Cho instead." I finished, looking up at the same time to see him nervously chuckling.

"Saria.. I really didn't me-"

I waved it away with my hand, "Don't need. I have to go get going." I said as I turned around to make my way for the door, "I'll see you around" was the last thing I said to him for that day.

It was on that moment that I had let him know I thought of him more than a friend, even when we weren't "friends" yet, but he certainly got my message.

* * *

**A/N:** So I've taken a bit to upload this chapter, so to make up that loss, I've made this chapter a lengthy one. Hopefully you've enjoyed reading it!

Much ♥ to those who reviewed, really appreciated it.


	10. Chapter 9: A Welcome Change

**Chapter 9:**

**A Welcome Change**

**.:&:.**

Nothing extraordinary happened as my days in Hogwarts continued; I've had volunteered to patrol through the hall they where in (The Dumbledore's Army DA as they called themselves) and whenever Hermione could, she would inform me of their progress. That's how it was, pretty much every day. That is until some interesting news have reached my ears, nothing that obviously involved me.

It was about Harry and Cho. The two have become a couple, surprisingly, not everyone knew about this. It was an obvious fact that he had fancied her for some time, not sure if it started before she was with Cedric… but it was known. I haven't seen them together, perhaps they were the kind of people who preferred their privacy? In any case, the thoughts of those two together did not bothered me as much as it should have.

I would not call my relationship with Harry a real "friendship", we were still more in the acquaintance level as before but since I'm hanging around with Hermione, I suppose I could say that status was slowly changing. My personal feelings for him exactly? That's the strangest thing you see; one moment I'm deeply interested in him and the next, he's just another bloke in Hogwarts. I've noticed a pattern though, whenever I was around him more than usual, those feeling will arise and whenever I wasn't... they will disappear.

Two months later, something happened. Not only was Umbridge tipped off, but the club ceased to exist. Give a week or two afterwards that the Trio and a few others have disappeared from the school grounds. Give a day after, that they have all appeared though not in their best presence.

It was, as I was making my routine down in one of the halls that I have seen Neville walking by himself. It was already nine-thirty, and it was a rule that everyone should be in their Common room being that it was a Wednesday. It was also that day that the others have appeared, except for himself. Stepping out of the shadows, I called out his name.

He had stopped and quickly turned toward my direction. He wasn't wearing his school robes, so it was apparent that he had come from somewhere. It wasn't his clothes that caught me by surprise; it was the obvious injuries he had that cut my words.

"My… whatever happened to you?"

Neville shrugged, his hands instantly being tucked into the pockets of his pants. I've been speaking with him for some time now and now he was suddenly nervous, if not shy, around me.

"It's alright, there's no need to tell me." I whispered, as I stepped closer to him.

He gave me an awkward smile, "No, I-um.. You've heard what happened, didn't you?"

I shook my head, all I knew was that, he along with the others, had disappeared a couple of nights ago. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "You're a trustful person, I know well. I'll tell you then…"

What followed was an account of what happened that night in the MoM. How he, along with the others, have fought wand-in-wand with Death Eaters. How they all witnessed death and felt pain. That was a night, as he told me, that forever changed his outlook in life.

After he uttered the last word, I couldn't help but feel the need to hug him right then and there. It was a strange feeling you see, it was none that I ever felt before. It was not out of sympathy, I knew that well enough, it was just something… _else_.

What happened in that hall was the beginning of something between us. It will be a couple months later, that I would finally realize what it was.

♠, ♠, ♠, ♠, ♠, ♠,

I expected my Sixth year in Hogwarts to be similar as my Fifth.

It was and it wasn't.

I was still a Prefect, though my partner of last time was exchanged for someone else. The careers that we have chosen to pursue in our last year was finally being put to practice this year. I've chosen to pursue a writing career, not an author but more of a reporter. The requirements wasn't much, but having a strong vocabulary and a will to write something out of a whim was something important. So, unlike Lisa who wanted to become a Healer, I really didn't need to take the necessary classes for it.

Though the career that I have chosen for myself didn't require it, I still took some advance classes; this time around you needed to pass with a certain mark to be admitted to one of them, thankfully, that wasn't a problem for me. Though _some _of the classes were hard, I've still managed to be one of the top students in some of them. Though I was serious about my studies, I've noticed and welcomed a new change into my life.

My social circle grew; I've become acquainted with others outside of my House and those of Gryffindors. I knew who was who in Hufflepuff as well as in Slytherin and even though I was becoming known, I still stayed with the same small group of friends. Along with this, something else came with it. Specifically, I'm speaking about the opposite sex.

It took me a while to notice the looks; I blame that on being naive, after all, I never considered myself to be someone… attractive. Lisa and the others had teased me about it back when I was in Fifth, but I had brushed it aside. I guess you could say that it took me a while to "bloom" and I mean that in the emotional/inner sense, not the physical thing.

Yes, I was flattered that I was getting their attention (I was always invited to go with someone in a Hogsmeade weekend) but I did not necessarily welcomed it. Mainly because it just suddenly "happened" and I wasn't accustomed to it as some of the girls I have known. So, I was "really pretty" as some of them said. Big deal. That was the only thing I was getting their attention with and that was something I did not like; I was not like the others girls, who lavished at the attention of their admirers. If I wanted to be with someone, I would want that person to know _me _for who I was and not for what I looked like. I know that sounds pretty cliché but that is pretty much true for me.

So, it has come as a surprise for some, when I was publicly going out with Neville.

It was nothing awkward as I expected it to be; he wasn't nervous when he had asked me out. Yes, there was some hesitance in his voice but being that we were together half of the time, well, it was just easier for him. Nothing much really changed between us beside the fact that we knew the other really liked us. A week later, I had received my first kiss but unlike the majority of the girls, I was not necessarily on the receiving side. I didn't mind though, after all, it felt _perfect _and that's what counts.

"Looking forward to our Apparation training?" I asked him, as I snuggled closer to his body.

It was already November and though snow hasn't yet fallen on the school grounds, the grounds were still crisp to sit on and enjoy the last green before it turned into a winter wonderland.

He placed his arm around, pulling me closer to him. "Who isn't? The day that I won't have to use the Floo transport will be the day I'll celebrate."

I smiled, before I looked up at him. Though I have obviously grown in height (5'5"), he amongst others, were still taller than me. So I wasn't short enough nor tall enough, but I didn't care, I really loved being somewhat "small" whenever Neville embraced me.

He had grown and changed since he went into the Ministry that night with the others; his physical has change slightly, but not enough but his personality was what appeared to have received a make-over. He was more confident than ever before, he no longer was the "clown" in his year. That is the one thing that made him attractive to me; I really loved a guy who was sure of himself. Thankfully, after that event with the Death Eaters in the Ministry, Voldemort as well as the others, haven't been heard since (must have gone underground, I suppose). That only meant that he will not run off with Harry and the gang.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked, as one of his hands started feeling around his face.

I shook my head, my smile soon turning into a grin. "I'm just admiring you, can't I do that?"

A small gust of wind crossed through us, thankfully, I was wearing my long cloak.

A smile was starting to form at the end of his lips, "This troll? What's there to admire?"

I furrowed my eyebrows at this, "Troll? What troll? I'm talking about the handsome bloke who's in front of me."

He let out a single laugh, "You're way too nice, but you…" he started, taking hold of my chin, "You're beautiful." he said, slowly leaning down to where our lips finally met.

I smiled as we pulled apart, "You flatter me so much."

He shrugged, "If you don't like the truth, then I won't mention it again." he said nonchalantly.

I shook my head playfully before I heard him chuckle, I leaned against the tree trunk but snuggled closer to him.

I couldn't have wished for anything else right then and there.

♣.♣.♣.♣.♣,

**A/N: **Hopefully you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I think it is the perfect time to tell you guys that the story is nearing its end, after all, Saria is in her sixth year and what more could happen after Hogwarts?

'till next time!

Much ♥


	11. Chapter 10: Events

**Chapter 10: **

**Events**

**.:&:.**

My summer vacations were always filled with eventful stuff, well, not necessarily _eventful _but enough for it to not be considered a boring one. It was a month before my Seventh year began that I received a nice invitation to a Muggle's life.

Hermione had heard of my interest in the Muggle's way, being that I was never surrounded by them and much less interacted with what they use. So, she had invited me over to stay with her and her parents for a weekend. By this time, I was becoming quite close to her and the other two… though I was more comfortable with her and Ron than with Harry.

I was amazed how Muggles could live their lives without magic. How they did it all manually and never seem to get tired of it. They even had a box with live people in it, which I later was informed it was just a television set. They had radios as we did, but they had to adjust it manually. It was outside the Granger's home that was the most interesting. They all looked just like us and cannot fathom why Purebloods thought of them as the lesser kind; their way of dressing was different from our own and they were stylish at that! I've even bought a few of their own merchandize that were of the most interesting smells as well as some few clothes. Now having the taste of a Muggle life, I knew I wanted to be part of it one way or another.

Seventh year had finally arrived. This was the year I was looking forward to and the year I was dreading as well. Especially so with the responsibility I now had; I've been informed that I was made Head Girl, an honor and a great responsibility that went along with that title.

Being a Prefect was one thing and the Head Girl was another. Prefects followed the directions their Head Girl and Boy who, in turn, followed the instructions given to them by the Headmaster or by Professor McGonagall. In other words, they had a great responsibility plus the fact that they had to get ready for their N.E.W.T.S and the graduation ceremony that went after it. So, I suppose at the beginning I was daunted by the upcoming tasks; surprisingly, I was proven wrong.

So who was Head Boy? Well, none other than the one and only Draco Malfoy. I wasn't exactly surprised about this, but I did found it interesting that he would have been chosen to become the Head Boy. He was someone I rarely ever spoken to before this year, but he was very well known. He was a ladies man to put it simply, never seen with the same girl for more than a week; he would usually go without one but one can imagine how he spent his time without. In other words, I couldn't take him seriously. I will admit though, he did have a knack of keeping everything in order. Oh yes, and he was quite handsome as well but that was nothing new.

Unlike Prefects, we had our own common room, bedroom and bathroom. The responsibilities weren't as big as I imagined it to be; just as long as I managed my time well, everything would be fine. So, naturally, I did not expect a problem arising from this. Of course, as usual, I was proven wrong in one particular February night…

"If there's one sight I would have prefer not to have seen this afternoon, that would have to be you snogging Longbottom." Draco stated as he entered after me into the common room.

"What, me snogging him or the thought that I have had a longer relationship than you ever had with one of your girls?" I asked, rolling my eyes as I was making my way toward the staircase that would lead up to my bedroom.

I heard him scoff, which I knew was a signal he was going to start with something. "The better question here is, how could _you _be dating _him_? Merlins!"

"Mind your business, Draco." I warned as I turned to face him.

He smirked, "You must admit, you could do lots better."

I was the kind of person who avoided confrontations, not because I was afraid of them but because it certainly saved me a lot of time of useless talking. But there was always that line, the one line that if the other would to step over it, I would certainly let them know how I was feeling.

"If I had the option, I would so much prefer Harry over you." I voiced.

He laughed out loud at this, "You cannot be serious!" he exclaimed, as he slowly made his way towards me. "_Potter _over me, sweetheart, have you lost your marbles?"

I glowered at him and he stopped, but not before he was a feet away from where I now stood. "I'm not in the mood to ar-"

"Are you ever in the mood?" He drawled, as he stared at me in the most curious matter.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are by asking me that?" I exclaimed, stepping back only to feel the wall behind me.

"Draco Malfoy, dear."

"It's amazing, really. That you, of all, would be picked to be the Head Boy considering your family's background. Wasn't it your father who led the attack on the Ministry last year?" I asked nonchalantly. Everyone knew about the attack but no one knew, except those who where there, who was involved. Up to this day the majority of Death Eaters have escaped, that included his father.

Catching me of guard, he quickly placed both his hands against the wall on either side of my shoulder as he leaned down; his eyes clearly speaking in volumes of the nerve I had just touched. "Don't you ever, _ever_, speak about my father again…" he growled, as he glared down at me.

This was unexpected, extremely so and the most uncomfortable position I've ever been. But I wasn't going to give him what he wanted, I wasn't going to be unnerved by his intimidation tactic. "Fine." I finally uttered, keeping my voice firm as I did. No sooner has his expression changed.

He smirked, "My, you look vulnerable."

My legs practically buckled as I heard those words. "That's enough Draco… game over, you win."

He leaned even closer, dropping his hands from the wall as he did so. I looked away from him, unintentionally exposing my neck. I could feel his warm breath upon it and a strange but unnerving feeling began to arise from me. No sooner did he pull away, dramatically giving me an open path to leave.

"D-don't you ever do that again." I finally said without looking at him as I quickly made my way up the stairs.

"No harm done, still faithful." I last heard him say.

I slammed the bedroom door in response to it.

The following days, weeks and months after that incident I had with him weren't forgotten and he no longer stepped over that boundary I had set up. In other words, from that day forward we've been acting as professional doing our jobs. Nothing had risen from it and I was greatly pleased of it.

That encounter will not be the last time I would come face to face with him.

**.:&:.:&:.&:.**

The last four weeks before school ended was nothing to laugh about for us Seventh years. Not only did we receive our N.E.W.T.S. but we also had experienced hands-on with our chosen and future careers. It was a day where each student was allowed to leave the school grounds and tag along with a professional; fortunately or not, there were about five others who where also interested in the chosen career that I've been pursuing.

Unfortunately, she was no Rita Skeeter but she did work in the _Daily Prophet_; a very well known Newspaper in this part of England. To reach up to her position will take a lot of effort and commitment but it is doable. Of course, she had recommended that after we graduated from Hogwarts, we should search for an internship with one of the magazines that are published. Stand out when writing our articles and with due time, will arrive wherever we have planned to reach.

Two nights before the Graduation ceremony a "farewell celebration" was thrown. Being that that day had fallen on a Wednesday, everyone except the undergrads, were allowed to stay past curfew. Of course, the Head Boy and Girl were obviously relieved of their position for the time being. This was truly, a moment where all of us could enjoy the company of the others.

Of course, that did not mean _we _all had to be in the Great Hall celebrating.

"I can't believe I've just done that!" I said, trying to hold in the laughter that was trying to spill forth as I held the empty glass in my hand.

Seamus pulled out the Firewhisky from the bushes nearest us, "Care for more?"

I shook my head as I leaned into Neville who still had his cup full, "I cannot believe you just did that." He said, shaking his head.

"Mhmm.. I've done it and it _was _good." I grinned, staring up at him. If it weren't that we were partially hidden in shadows, I was sure Neville would have looked flustered even when not speaking.

I could hear Lavender and Seamus snickering. I cocked an eyebrow at their direction, "Care to share to what you two find so amusing?"

Seamus and Neville were good friends and Lavender was Seamus gal for the last couple of months. The two had invited us out to feast in our own way, which meant drinking some Firewhisky and more likely to get drunk off it.

"Oh, nothing.. Nothing at all." Lavender said, trying to sound serious only to break out into shrieks of laughter seconds later. Yes, a sure sign that she had the proper doses of the whiskey to get drunk off of it.

"Come off it you two," Neville finally said, only he did sound serious. I entwined my arm around his. "Act like mature adults."

"Speaking about adults, we've just done a very adult-thing before we invited you two out here." Seamus broke, trying to quench the laughter.

Neville and I must have had a very blank look on us and that is what Lavender had noticed, "Take your mind out of the gutter you two, we're engaged!" she exclaimed, raising the now filled glass of whiskey.

This time we were the ones to laugh, though nervously. "Then this calls for a toast!" I voiced. "But I need more of that Firewhisky…"

Amongst the many first that I have had so far in this year, becoming drunk was the third interesting experience I've went through. Though I could clearly remember everything before I really gotten wasted, I cannot by the life of me, remember what happened next. The one feeling that really stood out was the feeling of happiness and the freedom to say anything without inhibitions. It was the following morning that I couldn't stand; hangovers are something that would be best if went without. Pity, that isn't how it goes.

**.:&:.:&:.:&:.**

The day has finally arrived, that one moment were we would all be standing in front of the audience to receive the recognition we've accomplished as students. The Graduation Ceremony took place the following day after the majority of the students in Hogwarts have left for their Summer break. That only left approximately forty students behind, all Seventh years and the Professors.

We had to pack everything up, except for our school robes and a special uniform reserved for that event. Though we had the time to mingle with our friends for the last time, that wasn't what half of the students were doing; majority of them were getting themselves ready with their hair and make-up while others just waited for at least two hours before the ceremony was to take place (I was amongst those).

"Can't believe this is happening." Lisa whispered to me as she stood in front of me, but quickly turned around. "This is exactly how it all started, you know?"

I looked down at my black robes to make sure there was nothing out of order. "Back when we got sorted."

"Yeah, only this time around it isn't required for us to be in alphabetical order by last names." she sighed, adjusting her own robes as well. "How do I look?"

"Marvelous." I told her.

"Seriously, nothing amiss?"

She was worrying too much for my taste, I shook my head nonetheless. "You look fine."

"How about me?" I asked, flipping my hair behind my shoulders. This time around I opted to have my hair down. This was an important affair but not enough, in my opinion, to get all glamour up like what was done in the Yule Ball.

"You always look fantastic; I'm jealous." she whispered with a cheeky grin.

Before I could reply with something, Professor McGonagall stepped into the hall where

her presence caught the attention of everyone. There was no need of her to speak more than usual, being that we have rehearsed the way we will enter and sit in the empty seats that would be facing into the audience. After a signal from within, McGonagall led us inside.

The tables that we were all accustomed in seeing, had disappeared and in their place stood rows after rows of occupied seats. We had an audience, all family members, if not friends of the family. I've seen some familiar faces but none that I know well enough. It was on the third row that I saw the Weasley family, including George and Fred. Right beside Arthur, was my own father.

It has been nearly three years since Cedric had passed away; three years in which my father gradually recuperated through the emotional ordeal he had went through. It had taken him a great time, if not ridiculous, but it was well worth it. He had come to be the father that I had known when I was younger; I was his only daughter and one that he treasured, I could very much tell. He was very happy for me, quite proud of me as well. As Mrs. Weasley once told me "_He'll finally realized that you, the only daughter and child left in this world, will appreciate you even more than he had done before. It's only a matter of time, child." _

That moment has arrived.

I've watched as one by one a student will walk up front and receive themselves a congratulation from our Headmaster and the Minister of Magic before receiving a Diploma; a piece of parchment that was simple, if not flimsy, but its weight was that of gold.

My turn up front was not different from the others; I've received the looks because they knew of my recent past concerning the Triwizard Tournament but I couldn't do nothing much about it. Shaking the hands of those two important people and receiving the Diploma from Professor McGonagall, I returned once more back to my seat before another student was called up front.

This was finally it; I've reached the end of my road here in Hogwarts. Not alone but surrounded by friends and those that cared for me. I knew, without a doubt, that whatever happened in the future, I will be supported.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

**A/N: **So it was just this past Sunday that I have updated this story and now I've updated once more, quicker than usual. Yes, there's a reason for it but I won't tell. Since this is the second chapter to the last, I knew well enough that this was the perfect chapter to make it longer than the rest. I'm also quite pleased how this came out and hopefully you've enjoyed reading it as well.

Well, that's enough of me rambling on. I'll see you all once again, (sooner than later) with the last chapter. Until then, have a lovely day!

Much ♥


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**.:&:.**

I stopped upon the green hill that overlooked Hogsmeade; much farther to the left stood Hogwarts and to my right stood the mountains. From where I was now standing, I could clearly see the horizon where the sun was barely showing itself. It must have been five already; had taken me nearly an hour to reach the spot where I now stood. I must have walked slower than usual; being in deep thoughts can certainly make time go by quicker than one who was fully awake to their surroundings.

Just down the road, I could see the small house I was renting from the landlord. It was nothing big as my father's house, after all, it is only for a single person. Back when I barely turned nineteen, my father -like any other father- did not like the idea of having his little girl living alone. In the end he gave in and paid the first two months of rent, which I was grateful for. Living alone wasn't a laughing matter, especially when I was working part-time while sharpening my skills as an upcoming reporter. Yet, it was all worth it.

After unlocking the door, I replaced the key back inside my cloak as I stepped within the semi-dark living room. With my wand in hand, I quickly lit up the candles around me without looking as I did. Sine I was living alone, it was only common sense to know where is what around the place. Beside, the spell didn't do much damage if pointed at some other object.

Throwing the cloak I had worn into one of the chairs nearest me, I slowly made my way toward the bathroom. I still had an hour to get ready before I needed to report to work, so I was in no way in a hurry to wash away last nights activities. Picking up a towel and some fresh clothes, I made my way into the small bathroom.

I had to be at the Quibbler's office by six to receive an outline or a topic to write up on. Though I absolutely loved writing up an article and seeing it appear in the magazine, I could not still accept the fact that I was not able to pick my own topics and if I did, I will need to pass it through the person who was above me. Since there were different branches in the magazine and since I was literally at the lower level, well, I just needed to stick to it before I reached the point of calling my own shots.

Mind you, I really did enjoy working for the Quibbler; it was nothing like the Daily Prophet but it was a stepping stone to begin with. It had the dash of the news that was happening with the dash of the "supernatural" that the Quibbler is known for. Not to mention that the daughter of Mr. Lovegood, the owner of the Magazine, happened to be dating the guy I once went out for nearly three years. It was an amicable break-up, so there was no awkwardness between Luna and I. In simpler terms, my time working in the Quibbler is perfect.

As I was buttoning up my white shirt, it hit me that I wasn't as tired as I should be considering the lack of sleep I've gotten last night. It shouldn't have come of as a surprise being that I've done it before, yet… it did. I knew what I was doing was wrong, not because of _his _status but because I was literally cheating myself. This… relationship if you could call it, wasn't one that lasted for ages. I was Twenty for crying out loud and he was already engaged to some girl I've never heard of before. All there was between us was just physical pleasure, a very good one but still…

Annoyed by my own actions, I quickly pull of the towel I had wrapped around my head and threw it upon the ground. My hair was still damp, but I didn't care. I just could not continue with what I'm doing. I knew he didn't care for me and I made sure I didn't for him, so why was I getting quite upset over this? I'm trying to become a professional reporter, a respected one and I'm getting sidetracked by a secret relationship that will lead to nowhere? Sighing, I walked out of my bedroom.

I made my way to the kitchen, nothing fanciful to look at from the many kitchens out there. I wasn't exactly looking forward to making a hearty breakfast even when I had the time to do so but I needed to eat something at least. Pulling out a loaf of bread and a jar of marmalade, I commence the ritual for breakfast.

Placing two marmalade toast onto a dish, I made my way over to the small kitchen table that overlooked a garden that I barely had time to tend. Coffee was already brewing itself so it wasn't necessary for me to watch over it. As I bit into the first toast, I watched the coffee pot -finally ready- pour itself into the cup that was near my plate.

There was only twenty minutes left before I needed to arrive for work but I only needed a minute to be there. So, I had enough time to do whatever I wanted before going to work. That was a time I didn't know how to spend.

I looked down at the second toast on my plate; the red marmalade glittering with that of the candle that was near. I wasn't hungry now and I wasn't hungry before, so I returned the half-eaten first toast to the plate and pushed it aside. In its place, I took the coffee and held it between my hands. I looked out the window admiring the light blue sky that was finally being lit by the rising sun. My attention was suddenly caught by a garden gnome that just walked past. Scoffing, I took a sip from the warm liquid.

So here I was, pretty much alone. No boyfriend because I did not have the time necessary to go out there and because I wasn't ready for one considering what I've been doing in the last couple of months. My friends where busy with their lives; Hermione is trying to set up a new business concerning with S.P.E.W. while Ron and Harry were training to become Aurors even when they already had first hand experience. Lisa had moved away, last I heard she was in France and was loving it there. My father, my dear father was still working for the Ministry and still earning a fair wage; the Great War that had broken out had weakened the economy but surprisingly my father was still receiving a nice sum.

They call it the Great War because it was the last stand-off between Voldemort and the good guys. Hogwarts was closed when it had broken out during the summer because it was no longer safe for the students. Our lives have literally turned upside-down, no one was safe when Death Eaters where out there. Then the moment have arrived, the news have spread through the whole world like wild fire. Harry Potter had defeated him. I was not there. But that day… that day had bring forth a new era. One by one, the followers of Voldemort were being caught and brought to justice. _His _father was amongst them. There was no connection with the wife or the son, so they where naturally left alone.

On my spare time -which was rare- was usually spent either lazing around or spending my time out of the Wizarding community and amongst Muggles. Since that unforgettable weekend I had with Hermione, I could not forget the feeling of excitement whenever I rounded a corner or entered a shop I've never heard of. I enjoyed wondering around and getting purposely lost in a Muggle city. I had even considered living amongst them, but I wasn't exactly ready to do that yet. I needed a reason and though wanting to experience something was a good one, it wasn't enough to convince me at the time being.

I placed the half-empty cup back down, sighing as I did so. There really wasn't that much keeping me here. My friends are lovely, mind you, but like I have said… they were pretty much busy with their own lives. Honestly, my work isn't progressing as fast as I would have wanted to but working in this field wasn't an easy one either. Moving to another location wouldn't be all that bad, now that I think about it. It can be an adventure, much so if I moved out of this country into another. Possible? It was.

Quickly standing up from my seat, I made my way back to my bedroom. After taking out a small box from my wardrobe, I then pulled out a piece of paper from within, not a parchment but the paper kind Muggles always use as advertisements. It was advertising for a Travel agency, promoting a trip to, "America: The land of the Free" in large red letters. Under the title was the many reasons why to visit United States, beside the list were various pictures of what appeared to be the landmark of various cities.

I knew the paper was only advertising entertainment and relaxation, something I would have done in the future, but this was not the case. If I was to move there, I could always reside in one of the wizarding villages that were around, including Salem, so finding a location wasn't exactly an issue. Much less work because I'm sure I could find one, not as if I would have lost a position here anyway. If I were to move, it would be to start something new, meet new people and learn more about my surroundings. I would still obviously be able to mingle with the Muggles and I could always return to visit. Money wasn't something to worry about, since I've been saving enough for a trip anyway.

I smiled at the thought, Saria Diggory making herself a home in the United States. The first Diggory to ever live outside a continent into another.

"Not a bad idea," I said to myself, folding the paper before replacing it within the box.

I would inform the Quibbler of my leave; tell my father I'll be moving to another country and assure him that I'll be fine; I'll inform my friends and those close to me. I'll sell my belongings; pack up the only things I'll need to have with me and off I should go. It would take me time to do all of this but it didn't matter. I was in no hurry and I wanted to do everything right.

It will be a fresh start.

It wasn't such a bad idea.

Not a bad idea at all.

.:&:..:&:..:&:..:&:.

****

A/N: So there you have it, the end of "Events" and one I greatly enjoyed writing. I am fully aware that some things weren't mention, leaving them open to interpretations (though I'm sure you could figure out who she's speaking about) but whatever is untied, so to speak, will be tied together in the Sequel I'm already working on.

I really appreciate it that you all stuck around, leaving your lovely reviews behind and as I'm sure you all know… they have certainly made my day!

As for the Sequel, I already have the first two chapters written and the only thing they'll need is some revision before uploading the last draft. I'm really planning to upload the first chapter this Monday, so there really won't be a long wait for those who are interested. So for now, you can add me to your "Author Alerts" if you haven't, or just wait around until I announce it as an "Author Note" that I might upload after this chapter.

Once again, I really appreciated all your reviews and hopefully I'll see you guys in the Sequel.

Much (heart)

- Aileen


	13. AN: Invitation

Hello!

If you enjoyed reading "**Events**" then I will like to invite you to check out my new story "**Inheritance**"

Here's the summary to it:

_Victoria Black has grown up believing for thirteen years, that she and her mother were the only ones in the world. Living in the United States, the two of them managed to lived a decent life. When tragedy struck, she's forced to leave her old life. Now in a new country, she'll have to start anew. New school, new friends and a possibly a run into her convicted father. This is her story as she lives through the most important and dark times of the wizarding world._

So, check it out!

See you around :)

- Noc007


End file.
